


Ayaya

by Liana_DS



Series: Spoof [5]
Category: SMRookies, Super Junior
Genre: Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang curang tak akan selalu memenangkan duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayaya

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Jika ada alasan bagi Kangin dan Shindong untuk hidup hingga hari ini, itu adalah untuk duel.

Senjata api teracung di depan wajah mereka masing-masing. Kedua pria itu saling memunggungi. Debar jantung meningkat karena mereka tahu, salah satu dari mereka akan berakhir setelah duel ini.

“Tiga langkah, Teman.” Kangin berbisik pada Shindong tanpa menoleh pada musuh bebuyutannya itu. Shindong tersenyum sinis. “Tiga langkah dan kau akan berakhir.”

“Dalam mimpimu saja, Shindong.”

Peluru telah masuk. Sesuai peraturan klasik di negeri yang terselimuti pasir dan mesiu ini, para koboi yang akan berduel harus berjalan tiga langkah untuk membuat jarak antara mereka.

Dor!

Namun, salah seorang dari mereka berkhianat.

“Keterlaluan, Shindong!”

Amunisi milik Shindong terlontar sebelum hitungan ketiga. Dalam teriakan kemarahannya, Kangin berbalik, dan...

“ _Ahjussi_!!! Itu pistol air Jeno!!!”

Eah. Baru juga Kangin mau membalas Shindong, si pemilik senapan sudah datang untuk meminta kembali senjatanya. Kangin meringis kikuk. “Aduh, maaf, ya... Boleh pakai sebentar lagi saja, tidak?”

“Kalau Kangin- _ahjussi_ sedang bosan, cari permainan sendiri sana! Jangan pakai mainan Jeno!!!” Bocah laki-laki berwajah Nemo berucap ketika merebut pistol airnya dari Kangin, lalu memanggil adiknya, “Jisung- _ah_! Pistol airmu ada pada Shindong- _ahjussi_!”

Shindong membulatkan mulutnya, sebulat wajahnya. “T-tapi aku...”

“ _Ahjussiiiii_!!! Kembalikan pistol Jisung!!!” Anak laki-laki berkulit putih bermata sipit tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah dan mengambil mainannya dari tangan gembil Shindong. Kangin terkekeh menang. Meski dia ‘terluka’ (secara harfiah: basah), dia tidak menyesal.

Karena Shindong juga tidak memenangkan duel.

“Jeno- _hyeong_!!! Dor, dor!” Air memercik dari senjata Jisung, mengenai kaus sang kakak. “Waa, awas kau!”  Kali ini, Jeno yang berhasil membuat basah muka Jisung. Dua anak itu tertawa kegirangan di tengah semprotan-semprotan.

Kangin dan Shindong duduk bersebelahan di atas rumput halaman belakang.

“Mau minum kopi? Aku punya _voucher_ potongan harga Mouse-and-Rabbit.” tawar Shindong, merasa bodoh karena sudah menggunakan mainan anak-anak untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk di hari libur yang cerah ini. Kafein toh bisa ‘mencerahkan’ juga, tidak harus pakai semprotan air, dan itu adalah cara yang lebih _manly_.

Kangin kelihatannya sudah lupa dendamnya. Ia mengangguk. “Aku ganti baju dulu.”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> aku balik ke fandom oldies ini!!!!  
> Hey, Mamacita, naega ayayaya...  
> *stop singing  
> Udah pada liat drama versionnya ‘Mamacita’, 7jib Super Junior? Super koplak! Buat yang lagi libur, galau, baru putus, dan lain-lain (kecuali yang lagi mau ada ujian atau sibuk penelitian buat skripsi), silakan tonton! XD *kenapa aku jadi promotor begini? *salahkan ELF pendamping saya


End file.
